Under The Mistletoe
by Mistress Martin
Summary: Stefan Salvatore meets a woman he can't resist. One-Shot


Under The Mistletoe

Because really, who doesn't want Stefan lemon's for Christmas?

You all know the drill, I own nothing, making no money from it..it's all for my own sick twisted enjoyment, oh and cause the Stefan Muse is a petulant, spoiled brat!

Stefan Salvatore climbed the steps of the dormitory. He still wasn't sure why he'd let Caroline talk him into coming to this party. The past year had been the worst of his entire miserable existence. Only the lure of getting drunk enough to forget it all, if only for a little while, kept him moving. He stepped inside, eyes scanning the room for Caroline. He spotted her by the table holding more alcohol than any college freshman should have access to. He moved across the room until he was standing next to her.

"Stefan!" she greeted him happily and he could tell she was already half way to drunk.

He hugged her. "Merry Christmas, Car."

"Merry Christmas," she said hugging him back. "You want a drink?"

"Of course. Make it a double. I gotta catch up to you," he told her with a grin.

Caroline poured the drink and handed it to him. He sipped it as his eyes scanned the room, taking in the numerous partying college freshman. He almost choked on the amber liquid as his eyes stopped on the most beautiful blonde he'd ever seen. "Who the hell is that?" he asked Caroline.

She glanced up at him then in the direction of his gaze. "Who is who?"

"The blonde, over there by the stairs."

Caroline smiled. "That's Brynn McGregor." She glanced up at Stefan who was staring across the room. "Want me to introduce you?"

Stefan shook his head. "I can handle it." The blonde looked up as if she could sense someone was talking about her. Their eyes met and his head spun, his lungs didn't work and he was sure his heart had stopped beating. Suddenly everything else in his life disappeared—everything save the angel standing twenty feet from him. The rest of the room, the rest of the world disappeared as the two stared at each other.

Stefan put the drink down and walked across the room, until he was standing in front of her. He dipped his head and brushed his lips across hers. The merest semblance of pressure, for a moment she thought she might have imagined it. Her eyes widened questioningly as he pulled back. He smiled slowly at her. "A beautiful girl stands under the mistletoe, she should expect to be kissed," he told her softly. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was soft and warm, and it slid over him like a physical touch. "I'm Brynn McGregor."

He held out a hand to her. "Brynn, would you like to dance?" He surprised himself by asking but all he could think of was getting her in his arms by any means necessary.

She took it, letting him lead her to the area where a small dance floor had been setup. When he turned to face her it was as natural as breathing for her to let him pull her flush against his body. Her arms slipped around his neck and he wrapped both arms around her waist. As they swayed to the music, eyes never leaving each other's faces, Brynn could feel his hard length against her stomach. She was burning for this man and it didn't matter that she had just met him. Nothing in her life had ever felt as right as being in Stefan's arms. Her heart beat a rapid staccato in her chest. The tingle between her legs became a dull ache as he leaned down, his breath tickled her skin as he whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here," he suggested. Only a slight tremor in his voice betrayed his excitement.

She nodded her agreement, almost without thought. Her body was screaming at her, every nerve ending alive with anticipation, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her into his side.

Brynn let him lead her from the dance floor. He wove his way through the throng of milling bodies toward the front entrance, his arm firmly around her waist and she didn't dare look up at him. Her stomach rolled and pitched with nerves. It had been over two years since she'd been with anyone and now she found herself letting a virtual stranger take her home. She had no illusions as to his intentions, and she wanted him as much as he obviously wanted her. Still, she was nervous and a bit scared.

He pushed the door open and they stepped into the darkness. The silence was a relief as the doors shut behind them. She glanced up at him to find him looking down at her, raw unadulterated desire written across the incredibly handsome face. Thrill, wrapped in fear, pounded at her heart.

He guided them down the path that wound around the back of the dormitory and led into the woods at the edge of the campus. They had been walking in silence for about ten minutes when he stopped, turning to face her. "I want you," he murmured huskily as he moved closer to her, backing her up off the path and against a large tree.

One hand was braced against the tree behind her, the other at his side, clenched tightly as he stared down into those turquoise eyes. He was hyper aware of her. She didn't smell like any of the others. Her scent was sweet, intoxicating. It was unlike anything he'd ever encountered before. He inhaled sharply when her hand snaked around to the back of his neck, holding him hostage in her gaze. With her this close, he didn't care where they were, only that she was looking up at him in complete wonder and awe mattered.

Her other hand rested lightly on his shoulder and as he stared into her eyes the connection he felt to this woman threatened to overwhelm him. Her hand slid down his back softly, fingers grazing the skin just under the waistband of the faded denim covering the lower half of his body. Her head fell forward, resting against of his shoulder. "Stefan," she murmured his name.

He finally broke—his own hand moved to her waist, gripping it tightly. He was surprised when she didn't flinch. The hand that had been braced against the tree moved of its own volition, fingers daring to touch her incredibly beautiful face. Her skin was like porcelain, smooth and silky underneath his fingertips. One finger under her chin he coaxed her gaze back to his face. Their eyes locked. "You know don't you?" The huskiness in his own voice surprised him. She nodded, unable to speak as her body responded to the heat radiating off of him.

His face was mere inches from hers now. "And?" he questioned. She felt his fingers tighten on her waist, digging into the flesh beneath her clothing.

"And I don't care."

Stefan's lips claimed hers. It was no tame first kiss—it was desperate and passionate. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips begging for entrance, which she willingly granted. His fingers slid in her silken tresses.

She felt her tongue brush against his and moaned as her brain exploded. He pulled her roughly against him and she felt dizzy. He kissed with his whole body, and she wrapped herself around him, trying desperately to get closer.

Mindlessly she buried her face in his neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin as her hands tangled in his hair. "Fuck!" he muttered, his cock hardening as she hit all the right spots instinctively.

His hands traveled over her body gripping her hips pulling her closer as he slipped a muscled thigh between her legs, his body pressing her back against the tree. Her moan was music to his ears. His tongue and lips explored her face and neck. She tasted like hot, smoldering sin. He took delight in discovering the spots that made her cry out and the ones that made her sigh.

His hands slid down to her ass, cupping the rounded globes as he pulled her up his body. Gripping his hips with her knees she held on as he turned around so that his back was to the tree and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground.

Brynn straddled his hips and caught his face in her hands. "Should we be doing this, here?" she asked as he ran his hands along her sides, seeking the hem of the hoodie she was wearing. Sliding his hands underneath it and the t-shirt she was wearing, he paused momentarily as his hands made contact with bare flesh.

His thumbs brushed over the satin skin of her stomach. His mind was desperately trying to catch up with the rest of him. It was a really good question. Too bad he didn't have an answer for it. "Is there a reason we shouldn't?" he countered.

She shook her head. "No, I don't suppose there is," she returned sliding her hands into his hair. She wished desperately she could stop. She kidded herself she still had a choice, it was clear her body had already decided as she slid across his prominent erection.

His fingers tightened on her hips grinding her against his throbbing length. They had to get out of these clothes, fast. The passion between them was spiraling out of control. With Brynna's curves pressed so intimately against his body he was rapidly losing the ability to be gentle.

Brynn felt his hands slid to her ass as she bit his lip. "Fuck, Stefan," she hissed, fanning the flames threatening to set the forest ablaze.

He slid his hands up her back and yanked both shirts over her head none to gently. The material hadn't cleared her body before his mouth closed over the taut nipple pushing against her lace bra.

Her fingers dug into his scalp holding him closer to her. Her hips rolled against his straining member. It was both heaven and hell to be so close to what she wanted—no, what she needed—and be denied. She moved her hands down to his waist her fingers fumbling with his jeans.

He shifted his hips as she pulled at the waistband, trying to get the button undone. He was little help as he devoured her tit with his teeth and tongue.

She managed to pop he button and lower the zipper and was finally able to pull the denim down far enough to wrap her small hand around his swollen length. His teeth sank into the flesh of her breast, drawing a ragged moan from the petite blonde. "Too many clothes," she managed to gasp out.

"Damn right!" he hissed as she stroked him.

She jerked his hands from her body and stood quickly. Her hands reached for the button on her own jeans as he moved to his knees in front of her.

"Fuck Brynn...I want you!" he hissed as he divested her of the denim and her red boy shorts.

They discarded the rest of their clothing as quickly as possible. Skin meeting skin had them both groaning. Despite the cold air around them they felt nothing other than the heat that the other had ignited within them. Their mouths met in a searing exchange as Stefan pulled Brynn's body flush against his own.

She rocked against him, sliding over his flesh and sending ribbons of flame through his body. "Oh fuck...Stefan." She moaned as he moved over her. The only thing he could think of was getting inside her. His cock needed no guidance as he slid into her. "Stefan!" She bit her lip until it bleed as he filled her.

"That's it baby, say my name... say my name."

"Stefan." She moaned, arching her hips up to meet his thrusts. Plunging her fingers into his hair she brought his mouth down to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pound into her. His hands tilted her hips sending him deeper inside of her.

"God damn!" she hissed through clenched teeth as he gripped her hips tightly.

His lips found the sensitive spot just behind her ear sending bolts of desire through her. Her fingers clutched him desperately as their bodies continued to move toward that shining rise. She could feel the tight coil in her stomach beginning to expand as her release approached.

Stefan lost himself in the feel of her body wrapped around his. Her name was a chant on his lips as he kissed her, never slowing the pace of his thrusts.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her legs tightened around his waist. Her body matching his demanding pace. The angle of his thrusts ensured that he hit her clit with every stroke. She could feel the warmth spreading and knew that it wouldn't be long before she crested the rise to oblivion.

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed as he tried desperately to wait for her. The slow spiral to release was not present here. Only a headlong rush as her walls gripped him and pulled him deeper into her writhing body. "Fuck! Brynn!" he hissed.

Brynn cried out his name, her walls fluttering around him as colors flashed behind her closed eyelids. It was one of the most intense experiences she'd ever had.

She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, the sheer lust in his eyes was too much. The pressure inside her tore free, then built again, forcing her to gasp for air. Mindlessly she scraped her nails down his back, arched against him, and met the next crest head-on.

Her first release had taken him by surprise the second one stunned him catching him totally off guard. He couldn't hold back any longer her name was ripped from his lips as he spilled his seed in her grasping channel. Stefan stared down into those unusual eyes and knew he was lost.

He hovered over her, panting and dripping sweat. "My God Brynn...that was..." He trailed off unable to come up with an adequate adjective to describe the sensation of making love to her.

She gave a chuckle. "I'll see that, and raise you a damn." She returned at just as much of a loss as to what to say as he was.


End file.
